


Strawberry

by MiaMiMia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alphe!Theseus Scamander, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mommy Kink, Mpreg, Omega!Newt Scamander, Rape, Violence, non-con, sugar mommy(??)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaMiMia/pseuds/MiaMiMia
Summary: 一个忒哥站街被包养的恶俗故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题 Strawberry
> 
> 作者 MiaMiMia
> 
> CP Theseus Scamander/Newt Scamander
> 
> 分级 成人级
> 
> 警告 ABO设定 Alpha!Theseus Scamander Omega!Newt Scamander Mpreg 贵族设定 站街梗 包养梗 sugar mommy(?) 年龄操作 年下注意 少量violence non-con dirty talk PWP警告 三观不正
> 
> 作者的话 summary已经告诉了大家大纲了LMAO。
> 
> 这篇写了老废话了，就是垃圾流水账，实在是对唔住。
> 
> 全文2.6w字会作为@物羽 宝贝的骨科本的特典，大家快去嫖物羽快让她更新（不是

路灯昏黄，就好像喝多了酒快要归西的家伙一般有一晃没一晃的摇着脑袋，稀稀落落的灯光投洒在路面拢升暧昧的氛围；旁边橱窗上红绿斑斓的灯泡折射情色躁动的光，没留情面的着落在人群脸上，油光，灯光以及兴奋的饥饿贪婪模样混杂在一块；肉欲和情欲交织成一段亮粉色的布料，纠缠不清。

这里是伦敦中心地下最大的红灯区，无论是什么属性的人，只要你的口袋里有足够的金钱，你肯定能在这里找到不少的乐趣，获得所有你想要的肉体以及精神上的欢愉。来自各地的omega要么穿着露骨而又单薄的衣服搔首弄姿等待着顾客的出现，要么就是攀附虎视眈眈的过路人身上，用甜腻的声音邀请他们一起共度良宵。

omega的区域永远都是人潮涌动，夜幕来临，无论是有钱的权势之人还是底层的人，他们都脱去了白日阳光之下佩戴的虚假面具，让内心的骚动与欲望负载在信息素之上肆意的游走。他们吹着口哨虎视眈眈盯着每个店面里的omega，提着裤子捏着钱包掂量着自己是否能找到一个“物美价廉”的omega让自己的快活一下。

相比之下，alpha区域就比较冷清，没有过多的嘈杂只有静静地过路，出来卖的alpha们也只是淡然的站在属于他们的位置上冷漠的等待着。虽说这些位置是没有明文规定是谁，但是他们早已形成了某种规矩习惯。他们一个个等待着寂寞而又空虚的omega客人，或者是beta客人上前来默默带走，更多靠的是眼神无声的交流以及数字的比划，而不是omega区那边的搂抱和纠缠。

秋之女神如期而至，今夜温度不高，甚至有点低，小雨缥缈细碎的洒在路面上，外折的灯光如同毛笔落水晕荡开的朦胧一般；alpha区里的alpha们并不如omega那般，他们没有热潮期，因此不会身体发烫，更不会在这种该死的冷天里裸着身体向有意的顾客展示自己的身体。

在第四排路灯下面，Theseus插着兜，冷冷的望了眼旁边正在搞活动的omega区域，他觉得今天出来站街真的是太过于愚笨了，甚至可以排上今年最不应该做的事情的榜单前十。这个晚上还不如在酒馆里破旧的小沙发上听着别的alpha和omega吹嘘尖叫，还有beta酒馆烦恼的抱怨。

望了眼旁边的Clark，后者正叼着烟盯着地板上的污垢不知道在想着什么，今天真的是太过于糟糕了，在一股冷风吹来的刹那Theseus再一次如此想到，平日来光临他们alpha的顾客大多都是omega，要么是寂寞上了年纪没有alpha的omega，要么就是处在热潮期里急需度过的omega；他们大多数都出手阔绰，行踪偷偷摸摸，怎么说这对于他们omega而言买alpha的春也是颇为不光彩的事情。

可是现在，omega那边的红灯区人那么多，在那里是商品而又处于热潮期的omega又那么多——他作为一个alpha远远地闻到那些情动的信息素都有点发硬，怎么会有属性是omega的顾客敢于穿越那人鱼混杂的地方。Theseus也摸到了夹克口袋里皱巴巴的香烟外壳，抽出最后一根有些发潮的香烟放入嘴中，擦亮打火机微垂着脑袋神游开外，看样子今天他的确得迎来颇为尴尬寂寞的晚上。

正当Theseus预备将自己的香烟掐灭在电线杠之时，垂着的眼眸里映射入一双女士皮鞋的光亮，它定定的停在了这位alpha的面前，貌似今晚到底如何还不能太早下决定，Theseus嘴角一边轻微的上翘。不知道这位突然而至的惊喜到底是否会将他带回去，Theseus抬眼欲朝着面前未知的人露出一个笑容——大多数omega都喜欢他有点痞气小孩的笑容，貌似这样能激发出omega内心的母性欲望；但是面部肌肉来不及牵扯，只能尴尬的从喉咙里扯出一句干瘪的音节。

在毛丝的小雨里，面前的人撑着一把黑色的雨伞，棕黑色的头发闪烁着路灯的细碎亮泽，精美的别在一边，半遮住左边的眼睛，珍珠耳环圆润滚在耳垂之上，映入眼帘的则是面部那褐色的雀斑还有涂抹了殷红唇色的饱满嘴唇，在对视的刹那面前的人下意识的半垂眼睑，睫毛如同沾染上金粉轻微的抖着；他穿着一件灰紫色的长裙，腰部用一条黑色的丝缎装饰，尽显身材的高挑以及窈窕。

这是一个尤物，Theseus嘴里还有残剩的烟草苦涩味。两人之间突然陷入了颇为尴尬的氛围，他们连眼神交流的机会都没有，似乎都在安静的等待着对方率先发话，淌动的时光似乎在此时可碰。直到一声响亮的口哨声打破了两人之间的静谧，Clark的声音从后面直率的传来，“小姐，有兴趣找我吗？我敢打包票我的活可比这个小子的好多了，保准能让你爽到上天去，噢噢，小姐，时间不待人啊。”

似乎是被Clark逗笑了一般，他突然半微的嘴唇抿开了一个笑容，但是依旧没有抬头望着Theseus，昏黄不定的灯光下Theseus仍旧能肉眼看出他的耳根发红，甚至还能想到热度从耳边一路蔓延到脖颈之下的燥热；他猜测这名突如其来的客人应该是第一次来到这种地方做这些事情，Theseus的内心深处开始怪罪Clark的过于急切，倘若因为刚刚那堆话而将面前来之不易的客人吓跑，他可能还真的不会放过Clark这个大嗓门。

“嘿，虽然会比较突兀，”面前的人终于肯抬起眼睛望着Theseus，似乎是做了激烈的心理斗争一般，他与Theseus保持相当一定的距离，暧昧而又模糊的界限总比赤裸外露更让Theseus心里发痒，后者控制住自己凑前倾听的冲动，“请问你的价格是多少？”

Theseus控制不住住自己，他摩挲着自己的下巴笑了起来，他还是第一次从客人的口里听到“请问”这个礼貌的字词，似乎打从他站在这个位置卖身开始就完全脱离了敬称世界；不理解为什么alpha会笑，面前的人脸更红了，但是他没有选择躲避，只是抿住下嘴唇定定地望着Theseus。

虽然不知道发生了什么，但是那么磨叽的场景Clark还真的第一次见，Theseus可以说是他们alpha区里最讨omega喜欢的alpha了，前几天还有个老家伙冲进来就点名寻找Theseus，可惜的是那个时候Theseus不知道在哪个贵族小姐的楼房里欢爱呢。有的时候Clark真的搞不明白为什么Theseus就不答应去做那些上了年龄又有钱的omega的alpha，那样的话就能完全脱离充满跳蚤和贱人的红灯区了，但他还真的没有。

Clark无奈的发出一声感叹，惹来Theseus转过身朝他露出了一个无奈却又可惜的笑容，转身之后Theseus从兜里拿出了一个打火机，贴心的为面前的人点燃了嘴里的香烟；火苗侵蚀烟草，尼古丁暂时舒缓了紧张的情绪，淡淡的薄荷柠檬味烟雾勾环在双方之间，他斜斜的抬眼用韵尾瞄了眼Theseus，明明疲惫的眼角却显得风情万种。

“一晚上的话10英镑，”男子微微点了点头，跳动的火光仿佛将黑夜烧出了一个窟窿，他张口想要说些什么但是下一秒又被Theseus那似笑非笑的表情打断了，“姜红色头发免费。”

狐疑的望了眼Theseus，他不知道自己到底哪里出了破绽，可是面前这位出来卖身的alpha就是能够一眼辨别出他不是Clark口里所说的“小姐”，Theseus凭借着几乎闻不到的信息素以及身材判断，他有极大的把握肯定面前的人是一位男性的omega。

“不，”即便被突然的拆穿，依旧强装着镇定，缓缓地吐出一口云烟，“我的意思是，带走你要多少钱？不是一个晚上。”说句实话，他的内心没有多大的底，仍旧还是将问题给抛了出来。他当然知道这名alpha是有多么的不好对付，也听过那些虚伪的妇人私底下谈论过Theseus，深知这名alpha的独特作风。说罢，他继续有一搭没一搭的抽着烟，挑着眼悄悄的从Theseus的笑容里揣摩这名alpha的内心思绪。

在男子惊愕的眼里，Theseus抽走了他嘴里还剩半截的香烟放入自己的嘴中，他深吸了一口，除了薄荷柠檬的味道还有几乎不可尝的百合香味，他微抬着脑袋将烟雾徐徐吐出，眯着眼睛盯着面前化着女士妆容的男子问道，“我得先问你叫什么，我还得知道你带我回去想干什么，先生，搞这种猫鼠问题没有什么意思。如果不想告诉我的话，你也可以现在就走，我没有那么多时间陪你玩躲猫猫游戏。或者身后的那位叫做Clark的家伙也很好。”

“Newt，”话音刚落，就听到男子轻微叹了口气，发出了一个简单的音节，似乎是害怕Theseus怀疑亦或是没听清楚一般，他又重复了两三遍，最后微扶着太阳穴说道，“Newt Scamander。”

这次轮到Theseus愣住了，他手指掐着那根还在滋滋燃火的烟支，脑海内闪过许多画面以及话语，他对这个名字还有这个人还是有那么点印象——虽然大多都是从先前客人的嘴里得知，貌似，他再抽了一口，貌似这个叫做Newt Scamander的家伙还是一名画家；原本他觉得自己跟这个家伙的关系只是永远互不相干的平行线，没想到今天会以一种如此可笑而又戏剧的方式交织在一起。

“噢——，”意味深长的语气助词让Newt眯起了眼睛，下一秒他就望着Theseus将外面的夹克拉好，“走吧，要带我去哪里。你家还是哪个宾馆？对了，先生，你有马车送吗？”Newt其实还没来得及想好用什么适当的措词告诉Theseus自己找他的目的是什么，下一秒他开口询问了一个问题之后就想将自己淹死在旁边的小水沟里，“唔，请问你没有别的要带走的东西了吗？”

“没有了，全身上下就这么个身当，我再加上我的屌足够了。先生，我可不是像你一样的大富人家。”他朝着Newt吐了吐舌头，语气轻快就像是询问母亲今晚能不能吃糖果的孩子一般；果然正如那些长舌妇们所说，Newt在心里叹了口气，虽然Theseus早已成年，可是某些时候他的举止就像是一个大男孩。

他提着裙摆加快步伐跟上前面在原地等待着的alpha——他发誓再也不穿那么紧身的衣服了，他不喜欢让人等待更不愿意欠人什么，刚准备开口询问就听到脑袋上传来Theseus的声音，“一个月最低250英镑，一分都不能少。不然别怪我了，先生，我也是小本生意。”

Newt没有说什么，他轻微的点了点头，这些钱在外人的眼里可能是一笔天大的巨款，但是对于Scamander家族的他而言不过只是一个数目罢了，他平日的画作拍卖以及某些交际能让他很轻松的弥补这个金钱缺口。

他们两人没有选择穿过依旧喧闹的omega区域，沸腾的人群以及荷尔蒙的骚动似乎跟他们两人格格不入，即便他们两人的身份也是众人那般；他们无言，一前一后的走着，安静的街道里只有老鼠的影子跑过，最后两人的身影消失在灰暗的小巷街道里。

回去之后，Newt就让Theseus先去洗了个澡——他的身上有过重的胭脂味还有烟草味，天知道这个alpha多久没有洗过澡了，所有夹杂在一起的味道过分的折磨Newt灵敏的嗅觉。没有意料到他真的将这个alpha给带了回家，原本，Newt再一次尝试看信件的第一段，原本他只是想去看看这个alpha到底是什么样，却没有想到就把他给包了回来。

Newt翘着二郎腿窝在沙发上只感觉到一阵超现实的存在，膝盖上端着一封打开的邮件到现在，他尝试看了好几遍却没有将任何一个字看进去，直到Theseus坐在了他旁边才如大梦初醒一般。

因为这所有一切来的太过于突然，家里没有适合这名alpha的衣服，但是他还是很努力的将自己套进了Newt给他找的睡袍。现在从这个角度，Newt能看到Theseus完美的身材，不瞒而言，此时沾蒙着一层淡薄水汽的Theseus宛若希腊神话里的太阳神一般吸引燃烧着这名男性omega的所有。Newt感觉到口干舌燥，他猛地将手中的信件对折回原来的模样，在Theseus好奇的眼光里胡乱的塞回进拆开的信封里。

“你知道我怎么知道你的头发是姜红色的吗？”Theseus的问题宛若投入平面湖面的一颗石头，惊扰起一波又一波的涟漪；这个问题，不由得想到那句“姜红色头发免费”，Newt哑然失笑，他摇了摇脑袋表示自己不知道，同时往旁边坐过去了一点；他和这名alpha相离的太近，alpha的信息素正在挑战着他的防备以及所有的理智。今天所有的一切都如同飘然的云朵让omega恐慌且害怕，内心的深处却隐藏不住喜悦以及兴奋。

Theseus能从Newt干净的瞳眸里看到自己伸出手的倒映，他轻柔的摘落别在Newt那带上棕黑色的假发，在其落在沙发上的刹那他被Newt的一只手推隔开；如果没有这一只手突然的出现，所有的一切都会按照Theseus脑内所想的那般。

他会吻上Newt那对幅度漂亮的嘴唇，啃咬吮吸的同时会将他那殷红鲜艳的口红抹开，他们在黏人的接吻里互相分享着口红的味道；他的alpha信息素会大胆而又放肆的撩拨omega的信息素，让其更好的进入到状态里，Newt的后穴会分泌出适合性交的液体，他甚至能想象得到Newt紧闭着双腿的模样；而在缠绵亲吻之中到了那么一定情动的时候，他会拉下背后的裙子拉链，裸露出omega的姣好身材，最后在沙发上不容其反抗的掰开细长漂亮的双腿狠狠地操入他那紧致的甬道，他同时还会吮吸胸前挺翘的两点，让其颜色变得更为诱人甜美，最后将精液射在其腹部之上，与其自己射出的浊白混在情色的一起。

Newt朝着alpha抱歉的笑了笑，打断了所有一切色情暧昧的进程，掐断了桃色夜晚的发展，他张了张嘴，最后只是断断续续的吐出了那么一句话，“时候未到。”

现在再一次轮到Theseus疑惑了，他真的没有琢磨透彻Newt话语里的背后深度，什么叫做“时候未到”？按照先前跟别的客人出去的经验，他们大多数时候就在无人经过的巷子，亦或是马车上还有家门口就乱搞在一起，Theseus知道这所有公共的场景随时随刻都会有人经过，发现他们两人正在做一些什么肮脏而又下流的交易，可是他一点都不惧怕，甚至还感到丝丝的兴奋。

但是，既然他这么说了就这么做吧，谁让他花钱包了自己。Theseus耸了下肩膀坐回到一边的沙发上，他端详着面前依旧不自在的omega，这应该是他第一次带alpha回家，也是他第一次带卖淫的alpha回来，真的是有趣。

沙发旁边的桌面上的古典花瓶里插着的百合花含苞欲放，他嗅闻着空气里淡然的omega信息素，竟有那么一刻分不清楚这到底是花朵自然的芬芳还是Newt身上诱人的气味，他轻轻地摸了摸自己的腹部，似乎还是Theseus第一次感觉到少许饥饿感。

“我先去沐浴，噢，你可以随便看看熟悉一下，旁边的房间就是书房，每天早上都会有仆人将最新的报纸杂志送来。看看你有什么喜欢的。”貌似是想要暂时的逃离两人独处的现场，Newt匆忙的站了起来，假发从沙发上滚落下来他都没有注意到，Theseus只是朝他露了一个玩味的笑容目送他离开了客厅。

将他们这些alpha带回来不就是为了尽情的享受性爱带来的欢愉吗？他甚至有那么一种错觉，面前的omega在故作清高，内心却是一个早已堕落的放浪婊子。不然他为何，Theseus咽了口口水，他的眼神没法从Newt的走动的时候微晃的腰部与臀部离开，不然他为何要穿着那么贴身修长的裙子，这所有的一切难道不过只是omega等待猎物自动上钩的技巧么？

在Newt进去沐浴洗澡的时候，Theseus百般无聊的从沙发上起身，起来的瞬间他看到了沙发上同样被Newt遗忘的信件，内心的道德谴责他不能私自打开别人的信件，可是他还是将操蛋的道德狠狠地甩在脑后——他都卖春了，羞耻道德早就不存在。

将信件阅读完之后放回到沙发原来的地方之上，他从开头那浮夸的词句以及溢美之词就知道这是一篇情书，一封大长篇情书，一篇来自某个显赫家族继承人给Scamander家族继承人的情书。

真的是无趣，他冷笑了一声，甚至不知道自己有些恼火的原因，那个可怜的家伙要是知道他追求的对象此时此刻家里有一个卖身被包养的alpha会怎么样？Theseus恶劣的想到，他会不会怒骂Newt是一个下贱卑贱的婊子，披着处女外衣的母狗？也许会，也许不会。

不过，Theseus转念一想，根本不用自己亲自去宣告这愚蠢的主权，因为时间能亲自告诉Newt身边的人所有的一切，他很期待日后到底会发生些什么，他们肯定会留意发现些什么。

好奇的alpha从书房里的报纸以及墙上挂着的相片框里得知，Newt Scamander是Scamander家族的独子，在14岁的时候成功分化成一名omega，而他的父母还未来得及等到他分化的那一天就在印度洋上因为轮船翻了而去世；因此年纪轻轻便拥有巨额的家族遗产，再加上Scamander的口碑家族荣耀，一直想要攀附上他的alpha几乎数不胜数。

他还知道Newt有另外一个简单却又寓意深刻的名字，Lily，和他的信息素味道如此的接近。有些信件的开头都是用这个名字在大做文章，他甚至还知道有些家伙会称呼这名高雅的omega为月之女神，狩猎女神。

从书桌上的论文和草稿，Theseus发现Newt不仅是一名画家，同时他还是有一大堆的学术理论，甚至还是某个著名学校的荣誉教授。他的确是一名极其优秀的人，很少有omega会做到如他那般，可是这般优秀的人却在家里藏着一名卖淫者。

Theseus没有办法让自己不去看书房里桌子上那堆层叠的情书信件，粗略的翻了一下，都是来自不同的家族不同的愚蠢alpha，还有不少是被拒绝了一次又一次，真的不知道Newt面对这样的轰炸是怎么用如此礼貌的话语拒绝一次又一次。

不过，假若他有一个标记的alpha伴侣，这所有烦恼都会迎刃而解。噢，Theseus似乎明白了为什么Newt要将他带回家了。

Theseus今年22岁，15岁从孤儿院里跑出来——他不想成为下一个服侍那些表面圣洁信仰上帝内心却淫乱的家伙的可怜人，出来之后这名小alpha混过黑帮，打过各式各样的工，也被人短暂的包养过那么段时间，最后他发现在这个错综复杂的世界里，去他妈的情感和爱情，还不如用肉体和体力来换取金钱来的令人愉悦。

20岁初入红灯区，经过一系列的摸爬滚打也较为清楚干他们那一行的要求，他也能清楚的知道Newt将他带回来不过也只是一时的兴趣爱好和利益罢了，等到omega真的有个alpha的时候，Newt肯定会毫不留情的将自己所踢开。不要对顾客产生过多的情感，不然就是惹火上身，这是干他们这一行必须记得的原则要求。

不过他也不会对Newt一脚踢开自己而伤心，Theseus觉得自己有可能还会感觉到一阵解脱，被人长期的包养会让他失去许多做低下事情的权力，例如说坐在混乱街区里抽烟调戏别的女人，难道不对吗？

他惊讶的发现Newt比自己还年长6岁，现在已经28了，倘若不是上面写的清清楚楚，Theseus都不会轻易的猜测他的年龄是否比自己还要大。

不过岁月的残酷性似乎没有在这名omega的脸上留下任何痕迹，他看起来就和Theseus一般大，尤其是当他穿上漂亮华贵的裙子化着精致的妆容的时候更是年轻而却含有别样的韵味。Theseus能明白为什么那些alpha被拒绝了一次又一次，却又如同飞蛾扑火一般一次又一次的求爱。讨娶一个有钱又漂亮的omega似乎并是一件一举多得的事情，Theseus默默的收回之前在心里辱骂这群alpha愚蠢的话语。

原本以为这名omega会让他睡在随便一间客房里，但是洗完澡之后Newt只是红着脸将其默默的引到他自己的卧室里，随便的在床上坐了下来假装漫不经心的擦着头发。不用多余的话语，Theseus能知晓Newt那双涌动瞳眸深处的含义，他也不会对Newt客气——他一直都是贪婪并且不知道满足的人，既然别人给了他一定会欣然的接受。

他躺在了床上侧着脑袋，望着这名依旧不知道如何安放手脚的omega，他刚刚洗完澡，脸上精致的妆容已经褪去。Theseus此时的内心宛若一张白纸，随着名为眼神的画笔的律动，他将面前omega的颜容给一笔一划的涂抹在上面，精心的收留保存在底部。

Newt不同之前的客人，他给Theseus带来的一系列感觉都是前所未有的，例如说有些omega褪去妆容简直判若两人，但是为了金钱，Theseus总是让自己尽量放空心态去麻木的操干那具湿滑的身躯；他发现没办法去爱别人的话，还不如爱金钱来的更为实际一点。

除去眼线眼影，腮红和口红之后，他从风韵清雅的女人变成了一名腼腆而又单纯的男人，无论是Lily还是Newt，那鼻梁面颊上的雀斑总有一番自身的韵味。湿漉漉的头发滴落着水珠，在半空中闪过漂亮的弧度之后消失在睡袍深色里，他能看到Newt长而又细密的眼睫毛，那双曾让Theseus发出干瘪音节的眼睛不知道将神采落在何处，眼角的细纹惹起某种莫名的触动；还有更多的水珠顺着脖颈流到了背后，漂亮而又干净的脖颈上没有任何的标记，没有外物遮挡暂时裸露在空气里的腺体散发着一缕又一缕信息素气味。

Theseus支起身子，他感觉到一阵口干舌燥，先前很多时候跟别的omega客人胡乱搞在一起的很多时候是强迫性的让自己遵从alpha的本能——为了金钱，这一次是他第一次那么想要和自己的客人发生点什么刺激而又快乐的事情，不过却在Newt双手撑着床单微扭头的刹那，那些想法如同被清洗一般荡然无存。

他从Newt的手里抄起吸水的毛巾，开始无言主动的擦拭着这名omega的头发。后者明显刚开始被他这个举动吓到了，可是他眼神悄悄飘了好几下发现Theseus没别的意思之后，就安心的享受着来自alpha的擦头服务。

和别人分享同一张被子且睡在同一张床上的感觉真的非常奇妙，Newt感觉自己无论怎么尝试着读进去面前的书仍旧没有任何的效果，最后他干脆将书放到了，脱下黑框的眼睛，滑入了被窝里跟面前宛若好奇宝宝一般一直盯着看自己看的Theseus对视，他的眼睛闪烁着如同星星一般美好的亮光。

此时Newt的内心早就没有了最早的那份缥缈的虚幻，他感觉自己很踏实，兴许是温暖的被窝以及环绕在自己身边的alpha让他产生了这般错觉，他也盯着Theseus许久，想从这般年轻的面孔里搜刮到什么但是最后还是放弃了。

“你带我回来是为了什么？”Theseus先问道，他半撑起自己的脑袋盯着面前的男子，没有搞清楚到底要干什么的自己也居然傻乎乎的答应了Newt的要求。Newt没有说什么，他只是笑了笑，在日后Theseus会发现这是Newt经常做出的举动，但是现在这个笑容让Theseus感觉到一阵烦躁，就像是有人拿尖锐的指甲一遍又一遍的摩擦着他敏感脆弱的心脏一般。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有人还记得这个坑吗？（）对啦！这是物羽本的特典！我来混个更hhh  
> 对了！不用因为这篇文关注我了啦  
> 到时候发完candy的番外和完结可能要跟这个cp的情缘告一段落了，历经了很多糟心的事情的确不太舒服了  
> 现在我已经不在小动物这个圈子了啦<3，反正我爬墙超快的，说不定我们还会再见面啦

他半撑起身体，阴影洒下将omega完全笼罩在身下，此时Newt的眼睛闪亮纯粹的没有任何一丝污浊，他似乎在等待着Theseus的下一步，却又像是在无声的制止这名卖淫者。他们两人互相盯着望了许久，任由宝贵的时间从指缝溜走，他们此时安静平稳的模样宛若相处了多年的夫妻，最后被Newt突然的扭头惊扰。

微微的侧过身，Theseus好笑的看着年长者泛红的脖颈——年长者Newt居然害羞了，紧接着听到他闷声的说道，“早点睡，Theseus，明天我还得带你去别的地方。关灯的按钮在你那边。”

这是Theseus两年来当卖淫者最为奇异的一次，在过去的几天里Newt依旧不让他碰他，他们躺在一张床上，分享着彼此的温暖，也仅此而已。

每天早上Theseus就看着Newt在他的面前更换衣服，他喜欢看Newt打领带的模样，喜欢看他骨节分明的手扯住顺滑精美的布料，喜欢看他穿上马甲时候稍微吸气的模样；当然，Theseus从来不会掩盖自己喜欢的眼神，他赤裸而又火热的看着这名男子脱去睡袍，套上肉色的丝袜，裹上各式的裙款，扭动腰肢拉上拉链，最后坐在梳妆台前专心的打扮。

同时他见识了很多从来没有机会见识的场面，第二天Newt带着他找私人的老裁缝给Theseus本人做了许多贴身而又昂贵的衣服，他穿着精致的西装站在全身镜面前，摸着领结不由自主的咧嘴笑了下，Newt好奇的望了他一眼但是没有说什么。

我真的是个衣冠禽兽，十足的。Theseus当时脑海内冷不丁的冒出这一句，谁能想到前两天还在红灯区等客的家伙现在穿上昂贵的西装，成为了一名绅士？他不可避免的望了一眼一旁的Newt，此时此刻后者正和裁缝攀谈着新的裙子，靠在桌子旁微撅着屁股，弧度以及饱满度让Theseus感觉到喉咙一紧。

是的，Newt应该和他一样是这般放浪的人，再如何漂亮而又精致的衣服是没有办法掩盖住骨髓深处的淫荡以及知性。他们应该天生都是被淫欲操纵的可怜人，才会如此戏剧的遇到对方。

跟着Newt，他装模作样的见过了许多大人物，当然还有许多追随和爱慕Newt的“蛾子”，虽然说他们现在远远地看到Newt都选择眼瞎和回避。他跟随着Newt步入到那些下层人士无比羡慕的交际茶会，只感觉到虚假以及沉闷，戴着面具的人互相吹捧夸赞着对方，却背地里做些不为人知的交易。

在晚上泡澡的时候Theseus发现了一个细微变化，在宴席和茶会上Newt很少露出真心的笑容——他已经能辨认出Newt是否是真的开心，而Newt所有冗杂的情绪都会在没有人的阴影里爆发流出。他是最能直面接触到脆弱的Newt的人，他不介意跟Newt分享自己身上仅有的温暖。

在第四天的晚上，Newt躲在被窝里咬着下嘴唇尝试阻止眼泪往下流的模样还是被洗完澡回床的Theseus看到了，原本这位对客人除了金钱之外没有任何情愫表达的alpha在那么一瞬间也不知道该怎么做比较好了。Theseus不是一个会安慰别人的人，过去也没有人给他锻炼安慰的机会，他能推测出来是某些流言蜚语重伤了Newt——这个心思细腻的omega有的时候会过度在意别人的评论。

Theseus犹豫了很久，最终坐了下来伸出手将这名omega给紧紧地搂入怀中。将比自己身形几乎小一圈却又比自己年长的Newt搂入怀里带来的诡异而又突然的感觉如同炸弹一般将他所有过往的认知给炸的稀碎，鼻梁轻嗅属于omega的信息素。Newt一向很抵触别人过于的靠近，即便是普通的握手他都要抿住下嘴唇犹豫那么一小会，Theseus原本以为他会红着眼推开自己，但是Newt并没有。

甚至令Theseus惊奇的是——到现在他都没有想明白Newt到底听了些什么——他主动的搂住了Theseus的脖颈吻上了Theseus，他的吻技跟经验娴熟的alpha来比显得过于稚嫩，就像是一个生气的孩子咬着什么东西姑息泄愤一般，他就像是在证明着什么，Theseus如此想到。

他回吻着这名omega，释放出alpha信息素进行抚慰，让其不要再如此的悲愤以及波动。他细细的亲吻着Newt，舔吻着他下巴上扬的优美弧度，顺着脖颈的趋势一路向下到腺体之处，受到alpha信息素的感染那里已经微微发烫，Theseus轻轻地啃咬着那块软肉，惹得omega发出一两声夹杂着沉闷哭腔的呻吟，他仰头之时发尾轻扫Theseus的面部，带来一阵酥痒，此时Theseus的心里宛若在走钢丝一般摇摆不定。

他很少给客人标记，因为标记是一个极其麻烦的事情，他知道倘若尺寸没有把握好还会让他丢掉自己的生命。是的，Theseus就是如此的吝啬，曾经光顾过他生意的人以及她们的姐妹团都知道Theseus小气的连一个暂时标记都不会给，Theseus就是只会在履行好自己的事情之后穿上裤子头也不回的离开。

但是现在Theseus居然有那么点想法，他想要给Newt的脖颈上留下一个标记，暂时的标记应该就够了，能充分的让这位omega稳定下心态。但是Theseus还未来得及张嘴，却在Newt轻微吃痛一把扯住棕黑色卷毛的瞬间清醒过来，刚刚所有的想法着实过于可笑了，他摇了摇脑袋，他自己都没有想到追求金钱和肉欲的Theseus居然有一天会出自情愫给予标记。

他亲吻着Newt，掠夺着这名明显情事不多的omega口腔里的氧气，短暂松开呼吸的时候Newt的眼睛早已蒙上水雾，嘴唇的殷红比最美丽的口红色号来的更为诱人。他微缩着身体欢迎着Theseus下一步动作，Theseus亲吻着鬓角处还有脸上的雀斑，所有的一切都感觉很好，比他脑海里所想象的要好了许多。

和Scamander家族成长的Newt不同，早年混过黑帮摸过枪支的Theseus手上有层茧，他还会恶意的舔弄着Newt红透的耳根以及耳垂，搜寻他不为人知的敏感点；在他的撸动之下这名omega很快就射了出来。Newt双眼稍微失去焦点盯着前方，他的大腿内侧轻微战栗，他仍喘着粗气享受着高潮余韵的恍惚。

Theseus将其稳当的放回在床上，在刚刚Newt一声又一声细碎的呻吟和信息素的不断撩拨之下，他已经硬的生疼。即便如此，他也只是亲吻了下Newt的额头前往了浴室解决自己的事情，不知道是不是这个举动触动到了omega心里的哪条神经，等到他处理好射在浴室墙壁上的精液出来之后，所有的一切似乎发生了微妙的变化。

在那个夜晚之后，他们每晚都会进行亲吻以及互相的抚慰，就像是寒冷的人互相博得来自对方的爱和温暖那般。Newt刚开始给Theseus口交的时候有好几次牙齿蹭到了柱身，倘若是换成别的alpha的话兴许会愤怒的抽好几个耳光——不过他似乎把自己给代入了光临omega生意的alpha了。

每次深喉失败的时候，Newt总会倔强不愿意吐出，夹杂着眼泪红着眼圈望着Theseus，因为生理反应而收缩的喉咙不断地挤压Theseus的阴茎，带来热切的感觉；他抓着Newt柔软的头发，看着他伸出粉红的舌头细心地舔弄柱身的时候，Theseus心里还在卑劣的思考，不知道有多少人曾经享受过这名社会上名流的口交抚慰服务。

别人到不知道，反正是阴沟红灯区的alpha享受过如此这般特殊的待遇。有那么几个瞬间，Theseus有点想把这个隐晦的秘密告诉所有人，尤其是那些追求Newt的家伙们，他们所称呼的狩猎之女神，他们所称呼的Artemis已经被卖淫者给调教到口交几乎完美的程度，现在的Newt明白如何用他那条灵活而又湿滑的舌头配合上温热的口腔给alpha带来无限的快感。

但是也只是点到为止罢了，他们两人还没有进行过真正的alpha和omega之间的性交，也就是Theseus那根粗长还没有结结实实的操过Newt，手指也没有历经过。可以说Newt的确自制力的确比较强，未到热潮期的他总是知道什么叫做适可而止，每每突然的停在这一步的时候Theseus都会期待Newt热潮期的模样，想看看上流社会里一大堆贵族追求的对象是否也是那般的清高与不同，或者是否会像是他们隔壁omega红灯区里那流水撅着屁股让别人操的omega那样？

浊白的液体永远都是溅射在Newt的嘴里亦或是手心里。每次看到粘稠的精液粘在Newt的面庞上，都会让Theseus有种病态的快感——身为一个社会底层的寄生者却用自己最为肮脏的液体玷污了社会名流里颇为高尚的omega，别人垂涎的处子存在却几乎每晚都在Theseus的身下尽显放荡以及迷乱的媚样。

他们在没有别的事情的时候，喜欢一起窝在后花园里的沙发上。他们的双腿交叠在一起，很多时候Newt是在Theseus的怀抱里读着文稿，而身后的alpha则是戴着墨镜读着时尚杂志。阳光正好，微风吹过玫瑰带来一阵清香，两人纵享生活的美好。放松的所有就像是漂浮在海洋表面，漂游浮荡，他们就像是互为标记的伴侣一般温存，抬眼即望飞鸟掠过碧蓝天空。

一起骑马也是有趣的事情，Theseus喜欢在后面看着Newt扬起马鞭的模样，马蹄加速，他的脸上总是泛起因为兴奋和骄傲的红晕；他们甚至会一起制作晚饭，虽然Theseus的手艺真的很差，但是两人还是大笑着吃下了由他烤到发黑的小面包……Theseus在过往也曾有过那么段被包养的历史，但从未有过和现在这一次那般代入真正生活的体验，有的时候他搂住Newt，嗅闻他淡淡的百合花信息素，甚至就想让这种温情的时间无限延长。

今天又是一个宴会，市长大人千金的订婚仪式，无聊的音乐让这名alpha戴着眼镜端坐在座位上陷入昏睡，直到Newt悄悄地顶了下他的手肘才明白早已结束。这是他和Newt相处的第17天，大半个月的过去竟是那么匆然，令Theseus不得不感叹。

这一次和以往所有的宴会都不一样，平日Newt带他进去的时候，这位容貌以及身材优秀的alpha总能瞬间吸引到在场omega那羡慕而又好奇的眼光，油腻的游走黏糊在身上的感觉是他再熟悉不过，他寻思着那些追求者看着Newt也许和此没有什么不一样；人们低声讨论着他是否是Newt的标记alpha，激烈的为Theseus的身世来历争吵。

是的，这一次的订婚宴会不一样了，市长这次为了让自己女儿的订婚仪式看起来更为堂皇，他请来了许多社会上各色的名流，之前Theseus都能很好的回避之前找过他且想要包养他的名流，但是这一次他们刚进去就撞上了一个之前光临过他许多次，还曾经想让他当他情夫的老女人。

当时Newt从Theseus有些僵硬的面部和发冷的手心知道事情的不妙——他到现在也没有想明白为什么自己要带Theseus出席各种宴会，这是一种变相的满足还是虚荣心在作怪？女人拖着肥胖衰老的身躯半笑着朝他们两人靠近，她用小小的眼睛好奇的打量着这两个人，那色情而又八卦的眼神似乎要将Newt的衣服脱去一般令其羞耻难堪，她挤眉弄眼，装模作样的跟两人打了声招呼之后开始进行所谓的寒虚问暖。

“我听说一些搞艺术的人啊，就是和我们普通人不一样，”她摇着扇子，Newt微皱着眉头——她的信息素太过于咄咄逼人——背在身后的手被旁边的Theseus微微握了握，让他感觉好多了。“他们喜欢实践找出某些奇异的灵感，噢，不知道Mr.Scamander，你有没有听过有些艺术家会亲自去找红灯区里的人，寻找一些什么名为快感带来的艺术灵感呢？”

她的声音太大了，让她看起来就像是一只到处乱叫的鸭子，边说此话的同时又刻意的盯着Newt身旁带着Newt的黑框眼镜的Theseus看，她的话语成功的吸引了周围的人无耻的兴趣，有好几个人已经举着香槟迫不及待的加入这场火药味浓重的对话。

Newt不想说什么，他维持着恼怒的微笑，其实他知道她说的没错，每一个字词都是真实而又一针见血的刻划，但是他就是无名的生气，没有任何胜算的争论谈天只会让他们两人更加难堪，食指抓了抓脸蛋想要从这个谈话里脱离。还没有付出实际行动的刹那，身后的alpha轻轻地咳嗽了一声，Newt下意识地抬眼就望到了Theseus那深邃不可测的眼神。

“噢，呃，怎么说呢，女士？我貌似从未见过你，没有冒犯的意思，对的，我也未曾听过你的家族，今天真的是一个美妙的相遇。关于，唔，你刚刚所说的那个可以跟我详细的讲讲吗？”他眨了眨眼露出了一个浅淡的笑容，虽然是恭维但是在场的人都听得出来这是拥有古久历史的Scamander家族对暴发户家族的变相嘲讽，一旁的女士已经捂住嘴巴轻轻地笑了起来，让那名前来挑食的女子的脸青一阵白一阵。

“哎哟，我也只是听说罢了，你身为一个艺术家居然不知道吗？”她打开了手中的扇子，斜眼瞄了下旁边和市长忙着卖好的丈夫，只能在心里愤愤的感叹这个废物只会让她丢人之外没有任何的用处。“不知道也很正常，我有个朋友跟我说啊，她们那边有个家伙呢曾经去找过伦敦的红灯区的alpha，寻找创作的灵感，真的是太过于奇异了，不是吗？没有想到名门贵族啊，也会这么说。真的可惜呢，她的家族可不是我这般没人问津。”

“不得不说，我还见过那个卖春的alpha，我有次去找我朋友喝下午茶见到来着。哎哎，不好意思，不是故意冒犯你们两个，我只是觉得太像了你知道吗？那位alpha和Mr.Scamander您身后的那位实在是太像了，我刚开始看到第一眼我还在思考是不是他本人，不过怎么可能呢对吧？那个alpha啊，可是能满足客户的所有要求，要他说几句我爱你都是没有任何的问题，所有的爱意只要用金钱就能轻易给予的，噢对了，他们还告诉我，千万不要上他们温情的当，所有的一切只是虚假的外表。哎哟，真的是，为了金钱的人就是没有任何情感。”

扶了下眼镜，Theseus不知道为何心里燃起了某种愤怒的情愫——即便她说的都是显而易见的事实，低头发现Newt的眉头已经微皱，脑袋昂起的幅度足够告诉他人他已经被冒犯，但是他并不知道Newt从那位女士的话语里读出了更多引申的意义。

Theseus当然知道面前的家伙在指桑骂槐着什么，虽然这名alpha知道她的很多底细，例如说她是有标记的alpha伴侣可却还亲自跑出来买Theseus的春，甚至还提出过许多过分的占有要求；但是Theseus却没有任何的办法现场戳穿她那虚伪丑恶的嘴脸，因为他清楚的知道如果这么做的话，就是在变相的承认他就是话语里所描述的红灯区卖春的alpha。

在一句又一句的咄咄进攻之下，Newt被气得一瞬间不知道怎么回复比较好，他空白的大脑不是对这名女士的厌恶，更多的是对自己如此轻易放下防备的愚蠢的愤怒。Theseus能感受到他微战栗的身躯，他当然知道如果此时此刻被当面揭穿了自己的身份，Newt和他家族所有的荣誉就会一瞬间崩塌。

他伸出手稳重的捏了捏Newt僵硬的肩膀，却没有任何的办法让他放松下来，“不好意思，女士，我是Thomas Webb，来自美国，我不知道您在说什么。请您不要再问这种无理取闹的问题了，可以吗？”

“什么？不是，你真的是Thomas Webb，我才不相信，你肯定是Theseus那个贱人而不是Thomas……！你是个十足的骗子。”她瞪大了眼睛，盯着面前突然操着美国口音的alpha，其实她所不知道的关于Theseus的事情实在是太多了，还会缺少他会模仿美音这件吗？

旁边的人笑了起来，这位女士还在一遍又一遍的骂道“你是个十足的骗子”，直到有个人讥讽的说道，“怕不是有些老女人自己太过于饥渴了，总是幻想出了问题。我看，这种幻想可比买春更能给人来带创作的灵感。对吗？”

Newt一直没有说话，他挂着浅淡的笑容，就像是一个完美的雕像那般，Theseus难以从他那双无神的眼睛里看出什么情绪波动。他不知道自己刚刚那个突然而又自私的举动是否惹怒了Newt，即便他们的证券负责人兴奋的跑过来，告诉Theseus他以Theseus的名义买的几股股票因为走私的打压而翻了无数倍的时候，Newt的表情似乎也没有多大的波澜起伏，最后他轻轻推开了Theseus径直的离开了现场。

一定是什么地方出了问题，但是Theseus说不出来到底怎么回事。宛若有块铁钩狠狠地拉住心的底端，无数根线从不同的方向牵动着这个铁钩。将手里的报纸放了下来，他盯着桌面上已经重新更换过的花朵，这一次里面插得不再是百合花而是康乃馨，浅粉色的花朵没有修长俊丽的百合更让Theseus感觉到眼前一亮。

最近Newt都很忙，没空再陪他一起做生活的琐事，几乎很晚才回来，并且回来洗完澡倒头就睡，压根就没有任何的时间空余跟Theseus讲过多的话语，Theseus盯着他的背部，总觉得心里不是什么滋味，可是却又不想开口去询问。

他又不是什么人，只是个被包养的小alpha而已。他将其归罪到Newt是害怕还会出现上次那般的意外，他现在都不带Theseus外出参加任何的聚会，而那个名为Thomas Webb的风趣美国贵族也在大家的嘴里回到了美国。

瞄到了桌面上的一封信件，他回忆起不久前已经梳妆好穿上鎏金长裙的Lily曾自我不断提醒着这个信封的重要性，显而易见的是，Theseus看了眼不远处的钟，晚上八点过一刻，Newt肯定是忘记带上这个信封了。

捏拿起烫金字体的锌粉，Theseus陷入了短暂的沉思，他想要给Newt送过去——上面写了这次宴会的地址，不过他又转念一想，自己只是一个局外人，金钱交易的对象罢了，擅自再次干预Newt的生活，他是否会和上次那般感到恼火。

每2天负责清洁整栋房子的仆人们不知道是否是因为疏忽，居然将半枯萎的百合扔在了厨房的垃圾桶内。Theseus盯着那些只被棕灰色亲吻了边角的细嫩花朵，内心滕然冒起了一阵冗杂的思绪，再漂亮和娇艳的花朵总有枯萎老去的时候，人么只会注意到它光鲜美好的刹那，却在其稍微老去之时不带任何惋惜的扔进垃圾桶里。

多愁善感并不是Theseus的特性，他抓了下自己的头发，最近心烦意乱让他都忘记了以往所谓的快乐为何物，他甚至有点想念Clark还有那摇晃的第三盏路灯。Theseus已经在这里住了将近一个月了，倘若现在他要走似乎Newt也没有任何办法拦住他，并且伦敦的红灯区又不只是只有那一条街。

不过，Theseus回过神，发现信封已经被轻微捏到变型，不过他为何要躲着Newt？他有点没想明白，抓了把自己蓬乱的卷毛，不管Newt事后是否会生气，他还是决定亲自给Newt送过去。

Theseus来到了醉酒迷金的宴会，他坐着马车都能听到豪华的房子里传来的阵阵笑声，内心的落寞和这些快乐的人群形成了鲜明的对比，失落空虚感让他感觉到恶心。门卫认得Scamander家族的马车，他们打开了大门放心的让Theseus进去，他穿着Newt给他定做的西装，游走在雍容富贵的人群之中；他压根没有心情去理会那些好奇的目光，他只是想快点找到Newt，将西装口袋里那封信转交到他的手中。

里面充满了肉桂的香气，焦糖惺忪甜蜜的味道让喝多了香槟的人群沉迷在醉熏的迷糊当中，Theseus扫过那些红光满面大笑的脸部，却没有找到拥有深褐色雀斑的Lily。他一路上推却了许多主动贴上来的可人，她们睁着一双迷魅的眼神直勾勾的盯着这名alpha，将柔软的胸脯贴上手臂只为求得他的扭头。

这些可都是社交名媛或者是家族的千金，Theseus当然知道只要改攀在任何一人身上他依旧能获得和现在一般的生活；不过他似乎没有多余的心情去例会这一些，推开一群骚动的人群，环顾四周却没有发现Newt的身影。

Theseus讨厌单独的处在人群嬉笑中央，他的身份和所有人都是如此的格格不入，他就像是动物园里供人观赏的异国动物，或者游乐园里画着彩妆的嬉皮小丑。烦躁与恼怒爬上了冷漠的面孔，他从西装袋子里摸出了那个信封只想将其撕的稀碎，不过最后还是无奈地将其收好。

侍卫主动为他打开进来的那扇大门，门外微冷的夜晚吹掉了Theseus脑内的混沌，他漫不经心的走向马车处，寻思着自己是否应该去附近随便一家酒吧喝的烂醉，反正只要比Newt回去的要早就可以了。

他还是很好奇为什么Newt为何会觉得这封没有什么重量的信件如此重要，细嗅信封，不知道是否是自己的错觉，他觉得上面有残留的百合香气，这是属于Newt信息素的味道。Theseus缓缓解开领带，这些额外的衣物总让这名alpha感觉到非常不适应；等到其解开的刹那，抬眼却撞见了令他没有想到的一幕。

月色朦胧，但是堂皇的路灯却能给Theseus提供很好的视野看清楚面前的人到底是谁，一穿着鎏金紫色长裙的细长人影在一辆马车前停了下来，他像是夜色里的鬼魅却又像是迷雾里的妖精。Theseus不由自主停住了自己的脚步盯着面前熟悉而又陌生的人，因为酒精的作用，Theseus发现他的双颊呈现的不再是腮红带来的魅惑，扭头望去的刹那有惊鸿一瞥的律动。他就是喝多了，Theseus想到，他未曾意料过不擅长酒局的Newt会喝的如此烂醉，想要起身追上这名女子，却被突然伸出来的一只手呆愣在原地。

一只手熟练地搂上了Newt细瘦的腰肢，色情而又暧昧的虫子一般，那是另外一名alpha，Theseus如此想到，那名alpha也顺着Newt的眼神方向也朝着Theseus的位置望去。他眯着眼睛不知道打量着这名男子什么，扭头像是炫耀主权一般贴在男子的耳边暧昧低声说了些什么，而Newt就像是失了魂魄的木偶一般没有任何的反应。

噢，好吧，Theseus觉得自己好像干涉了什么不得了的恋情，他也意识到他的金主Newt开始认真的物色结婚的对象，这很好。按照常理，他应该和以往一样嬉皮笑脸的祝福这个混蛋然后踢着自己的屁股赶快滚回到属于自己的街区；可是现在，一个卖春的alpha居然感到无言的难过，他握了握拳头为自己的沉默埋单，不再理会Newt朝着他投来的意味深长一瞥，转身径直离开了此地。

在回Scamander宅邸之前他先去了一趟红灯区，Clark正在和别的beta谈论今晚的价钱，看到Theseus回来之后他赶快敲定了之后就上前一把搂住了自己的兄弟。他拍着Theseus身上的西装，夸张的大声笑到，“老兄，你发达了，操，这身衣服多少钱，你现在肯定是这条街道里最他妈色情的存在，那群老娘们看到你肯定花花的流水。”

Theseus假装不在意一般耸了耸肩，他感觉自己像是吃了数十个发涩的果子一般没有办法将内心的沉闷说出，他的食指摸了下鼻梁，Clark挑眉问道，“噢，我懂了，那个小妞不要你了，对吗？哈哈，你快回来吧，你不在的时候James这个混球就觉得自己是这个街区最厉害的alpha，真的是操了自己屁眼的扯蛋。”

“没有啥，我就来看看我的第三个路灯位置被人抢了没有，我感觉，”Theseus拉了下自己的西装，脑海里闪过Newt错乱迷情的表情，“我感觉我几天之后就回来了，怎么样，到时候回来请你去老爹那里喝酒。”

Clark并没有注意到他的不妥之处，也许注意到了但是没有说出。他大笑着拍了拍Theseus的肩膀，摇着脑袋浮夸的说道，“你真的发达了卧槽，我要点最贵的酒，我倒是要看看你的屌这次卖了多少钱。怎么，这么晚还在游荡？那个小妞可不在床上等你操她等得水流不止？”

他才不会等我等得水流不止，但是他会张开双腿对着别人水流不止，一个双面派的婊子。Theseus感觉自己的大脑闪过一丝惆怅，Clark约好的beta客人走了上来，食指指了指Theseus问道，“算上你，3P一共要多少钱？”话音刚落，Clark笑的眼泪都冒了出来，Theseus也勉强挤出了一个笑容，他摇了摇脑袋表示自己现在不接这门生意。

Clark一把搂过那名贪婪而又饥渴的beta，“你知道吗，宝贝，这小帅哥现在暂时有人包了，你懂吗？不过呢，亲爱的，今晚我一个人也能让你爽死，等到一个多星期之后吧，那你再来找我你就能带上他一起3P了。”

卧室的门轻轻推开了，外面暖黄的光将黑夜切出了一个角，Theseus赶忙闭上了自己的眼睛，现在的他他觉得自己回到了害怕被孤儿院管理员发现自己还未入睡的过往一般，他知道蹑手蹑脚进来的男子就是那穿着鎏金长裙的Newt。

他想要坐起来看看这名omega被别的alpha操成什么模样，他是否双腿间都是别人留下来的精液，是否胸前两点红肿尽是啃咬的痕迹，是否嗓子因为呻吟而说不出任何的音调，是否还未来得及清洗干净就拖着淫乱的痕迹回到家里？但是Theseus并没有这么做，他甚至还尝试着平复自己的呼吸假装自己早已熟睡。

身后的床垫下榻，他知道Newt坐了下来。在很长的一段时间里他不知道这名无言坐在床边的年长者在夜色里思考着什么，他是在想要如何跟Theseus说已经不想外包这名卖春的alpha了吗？比起他的犹豫和踟躇，Theseus更愿意Newt来的直接一点，而不是现在坐在床边用那双夹杂着忧郁的眼睛摸摸的盯看，什么都不说。

他嗅闻到空气中信息素的变化，这个淫乱的omega还未来得及洗去身上别的alpha的气味就着急回到自己的卧室里，Newt是想通过这种幼稚可笑的方式告诉Theseus他已经有别的alpha了吗？Theseus内心里宛若电影播放器一般闪过许多片段，他甚至还想到了Newt和其他alpha未来孩子的模样，这所有的一切都让他在月色中捏紧了拳头。

出生就是孤儿的他，命中注定只能成为别人历史长河里匆匆的过客，果然来不及燃放最为灿烈的烟火。

Newt似乎叹了口气，但是太轻了，就是羽毛跌落在毛绒地毯上那般轻巧无声，甚至让Theseus觉得是自己的耳朵出了问题，身后再次传来了窸窸窣窣的声音，伴随着亮光切角的变大，他知道Newt已经从床边起来走出门外，他应该是去洗澡，Theseus如此想到。

等到门再次合拢，夜色完整的落寞，莫名的疲倦席卷了这名alpha，他在等待Newt再次回来之前就已经抢先一步进入了睡眠。

天还没有亮，Theseus就清醒了，这太不寻常了，日常他一般都会睡到大中午才会慵懒的抱着枕头醒来；如果还是在红灯区站街的一个月前，倘若没有客人带他走的话，他都是在酒吧的小沙发上直接睡到傍晚才慢慢醒来。

他转过身，望了一眼仍旧处于熟睡的omega，松软的头发被他睡到蓬乱，刘海像是炸了一般搭在面前，阴影轻吻着雀斑，他应该睡得不好，Theseus如此想到，他冷漠了好一会还是伸手抚平了Newt微皱的眉头，就像是过去的每天那般。

他坐在客厅的沙发上看今天送来的报纸，之前买的股票以及投资的船只已经给Theseus带来了不少的财富，即便是Newt不再包买他，他也有足够的积蓄快乐好一阵子。Theseus就坐在沙发上许久，直到太阳慢慢的从东边升起拨拢开迷蒙，做早餐的仆人准备好一切之后就退离出这栋房间。

仆人们都知道这栋孤独的房子里除了原来的主人，新住进来了一名alpha，每次路过Theseus的时候这群老妇人总用好奇而又恐惧的眼光望着这名alpha，Theseus露出一个顽劣的笑容，如果这群实诚的妇人知道他们服侍的是一个低贱的卖春者会是如何的表情。

钟表指向上午十点，Newt依旧没有醒来，或者是出于什么原因在上面待着不想下来。这样也好，Theseus心里想到，尽量避免某些不必要的冲突。花瓶里康乃馨的粉红让他感觉到庸俗以及烦躁，他总是在透过深色的粉红花瓣背面联想起昨晚Newt那张微醺的脸。

突然想到西装里那一封还未来得及送出去的信件，他现在才不想去管Newt对他再一次私下拆开信件是否会生气，草他妈的所有一切，站起身正想去够那件西装上衣的时候，门铃声不合时宜的响起。

门外的人肯定是来找这个房子的主人Newt Scamander的，但是Theseus没有任何上去告知Newt的欲望。就像是孩子气报复一般，他猛地拉开了大门，惊愕的发现门前站着的人居然是昨晚搂上Newt腰肢的alpha。

这名alpha似乎下意识默认开门的就是Newt，在Theseus的阴影之下他兴奋的搓着手嘴里一遍又一遍的喊着宝贝，抬眼的刹那却被Theseus硬生生吓了一跳。他也认出来面前穿着睡衣的alpha是昨晚在宴会外围有一面之缘的家伙。

“怎么？”Theseus从他惊愕的表情里找到了那么点意思，他挑起眉毛撑着门框半笑着询问，将面前alpha脸上所有细微的变化详细的记录在内心深处。那名alpha稍微退了退看了看门牌，又看了看面前的Theseus，很明显他还没从开门人不是Newt而是另外一个alpha的惊讶里走出来。

Theseus的耐心也在他的支支吾吾之中被消磨的一干二净，真的搞不明白为什么Newt会想和这种alpha胡搞在一起，他眯着眼睛想要将门关上的刹那，那名alpha伸手将门给拦了下来。

“你是谁？为什么会在Lily的家里？”他刚开口就如此询问道，Theseus不禁感到好笑，他是谁？他是伦敦地下红灯区alpha区域里最为抢手的卖春者，不过也只是冷笑了一声反问了面前的男子你又是谁。

Theseus的反问音调反而更像是变相的挑衅，alpha调整了下音调高傲的介绍了自己一番之后，从内夹里拿出了一封信在Theseus面前晃了晃，两个alpha的变相博弈就由此逐渐展开。

Theseus一眼就认出了这封信，他和昨晚想要交给Newt的那封几乎是一模一样，毋庸置疑这一封也是出于Newt之手。他挑眉没有任何的表态，面前的alpha就像是爆炸了的气球一般叨叨的说道，“噢，你这个傲慢的人！你怎么会突然出现在Lily的家里？你知道吗，我才是他写信邀请过来陪他一起度过这一次热潮期的人，你个从美国来的乡巴佬，识相的话还是赶快给我滚到一边去。”

他一边说着一边展开信件，让Theseus好看清楚上面来自Newt亲手写下来的话语，发现这个油腻的家伙并没有任何说谎的瞬间，Theseus冷漠的脸上只是淡然的浮出一个笑容，这让面前权势在手的alpha反而惧怕这名站街的alpha。

Theseus着实没有想到Newt这个家伙可以放浪到这个境地，什么叫做“这个月陪他一起度过这一次热潮期的人”？这么说的话，就是之前每一次热潮期他都有找不一样的alpha来一起度过了？

果然就是一个外表纯情的骚货，他看似高雅其实跟红灯区出卖身体的omega并没有实际性的区别。

Theseus没有说什么，他只是耸了耸肩，不顾那名短矮的alpha的反抗，将门给狠狠地关上。他背着门站着，耳里充杂的都是门外高雅“绅士”愤怒的叫骂，盯着手心的纹路思索了那么一小会，暗了暗眼神，走上了旋转楼梯，再一次来到了Newt的卧室门前。

没打任何招呼直接推开门，Theseus看到倚靠着床板不知道写着什么的Newt。果然他早已醒来，只是不愿意下床罢了，从钢笔运动的弧度来看，他似乎又在给谁写着信件，怎么？Theseus冷笑了一声，他又在写信给别的alpha来让他们过一会排队操他吗？

Newt注意到了门外的alpha，他惊恐的抬头，撞上了Theseus暗沉的面庞只感到一阵本能的害怕，空气里弥漫着的alpha信息素无不在推动着这名omega即将到来的热潮期的进程，卑鄙的手段，利用信息素强迫omega屈服于本能。

下一秒alpha抓住了Newt的手腕，欺身而上，不管omega那抗拒的眼神将手里未写完的信件给夺了下来，他现在看起来就像是一只受惊了的母鹿，Theseus如此想到，瞄了眼信件的开头，果不其然又是写给楼下那个呆子的。

信还没有写完就被突然打断，Theseus的眼神变得黯淡冷漠，脸上蒙了一层淡然的冰霜，他都能断定这又是一封“求爱”信。

他就是现成的李用品，然而Newt居然还想着要别人来找上家门。Theseus不知道内心的愤怒是否是单纯的出自于此，他粗蛮的吻上Newt的嘴唇，没有留有任何的温柔，用舌头抢占滑过omega柔软温热口腔同时，Theseus很好的将Newt完全笼罩在自己的阴影之下。

在alpha激烈的亲吻进攻之下，Newt很快就败下阵来，从最开始他咬紧牙关愣是想要阻止，可是在信息素的迷乱之下，他张开了嘴巴成全了Theseus的所有。alpha啃咬着饱满的下嘴唇，细密的吮吸之中能听到Newt发出断续的，被闷在浓情交吻之中的呻吟，他换气的技巧很差，经常被吻到没法呼吸涨红双颊。

空气中属于omega的信息素变得浓郁，百合花香不断地刺激着Theseus的感官，它们像是一群灵动的妖精穿着圣洁的衣服却在跳着放浪的舞蹈，引导着这已经有些失控的alpha的进一步动作。Theseus解开了Newt的睡衣，手心贪婪的游走在微烫而又美好的胴体之上，Newt在他指尖的细腻色情的舞动之下微微拱起腰肢。

omega即将到来的热潮期此时已被提早请来，一股难耐而又熟悉的邪火从腹部蔓延到全身上下，满当堵塞在胸口让Newt呼吸不了，他不知道到底发生了什么，但是却在Theseus如同饿坏了的狼狗一样层叠的啃咬敏感脖颈的刹那失去了思考的能力。

Theseus湿漉漉的舔弄他的脖颈，他的锁骨，游走在发肿的腺体附近，那里散发的百合香气他只想要其只属于他一个人。难免想起来了之前其他服务过的omega，她们大多早已被标记出来寻欢罢了，她们脖颈上的腺体和Newt根本不是一个模板。

Newt的腺体闻起来干净而又迷人，上面没有浅色的标记牙印，也没有狰狞恐怖的伤疤，这里是一块全新的处女地，等待着好奇而又勇敢的人登上这块地盘插上表明身份的旗子。不知道有多少自不量力的家伙垂涎这块宝地，Theseus感觉犬齿在微微发痒，他想咬破血肉之躯，将自己的信息素注入到Newt的腺体之中。

Newt非常的敏感，他抖着嘴似乎要说些什么，可惜那些话语流露到嘴边则变成了变调的喘息与尖叫，他在别人的身下也是如此放浪的模样，这副爽到连话都没办法说清楚的模样？Theseus脑海里冷不丁跳出了这几个罪恶的想法，他粗莽的打开了Newt紧闭着的双腿，直直的摸到大腿内侧深处，果不其然那里早已湿的可怕。

三指玩弄着黏腻透明的液体，在指尖拉出了丝条，Newt已经一手捂上了面部，似乎是不愿意去承认这具淫荡敏感的身体是自己的那般，大腿因为Theseus有技巧的揉捏微微战栗，后穴涌出一波又一波情动的液体，黏糊的粘在臀瓣之间，滴落在床单晃荡开淫糜的湿黏。

“你和红灯区里出来卖的omeega没有任何的区别。”Theseus含着Newt左边的挺立闷闷的说道，他吮吸着软肉，用舌头顶弄敏感的乳头，以往对付别的来者的技巧全部使在了Newt的身上，惹得后者只能发出一声又一声的浪叫；他舌尖玩弄着隐藏着的甜蜜小口，深知就是从这个地方，怀孕期间的omega会流出甘甜的乳汁，他此时真的宛若一个饿坏了的孩子，吸食左胸发出啧啧的水声。

“他们的胸在客人的舔弄抓捏之下，会变得越来越大。你的也会。”他没有办法停下自己的嘴，说话时候喷洒出来的热气扫在上面惹起一层鸡皮疙瘩；Newt从不知道红灯区里的omega到底是个如何具体的情况，他去找Theseus还是第一次踏上伦敦地下红灯区。

现在在alpha的话语里他甚至产生了一种错觉，他自己就是那位靠出卖肉体维持生计的低下omega。Newt断续的呻吟让他听起来可怜极了，这并不能阻止这名alpha更为野蛮的举止，反而更加激发了其征服与施暴的欲望。

Theseus深入两个手指进那湿热流水的洞口，里面紧致的肠肉吮吸依附上手指，Theseus甚至还能联想到自己等会插入填满Newt后穴的感觉；粉嫩谄媚的后穴和Newt外表的忧郁与骨子里的孤傲形成了鲜明的对比，好一个淫乱的婊子，alpha如此想到。

他寻找着年长者的敏感点，没有办法将自己眼睛从Newt通红的面部挪开，眼睫毛上沾着的泪珠逆光微闪，殷红发肿的嘴唇似乎在无声索求更为蛮横的对待，流转瞳眸的眼神充满了风情，盯着Theseus的瞳孔深处暗涌着不可测的情欲。

在每个过往的热潮期，Newt会用自己的手指探入后穴按抚敏感点来求的快感，还是在别的alpha胯下喘息呻吟最后尖叫的迎来高潮？Theseus并不知道，但是他现在只希望这一次热潮期Newt被自己操到失去言语的能力，只能流着泪乞求他。

摸到了一块微凸的软肉，Newt随即微扬起脑袋发出一声甜腻的低吟，Theseus知道就是这里但是就是故意避开，摩挲蹭划旁边细嫩的肠肉就是不直接触碰销魂一点，细碎酥麻的快感一点一点的堆积却没有爆发的突破口，让这名已经被情欲醺昏了头脑的omega放下了自己的矜持，他主动摇晃着腰肢以更好地配合Theseus手指的节奏。

“你和路边欠操的母狗有什么区别，Newt，你是母狗吗？”他再一次吻上Newt嘴唇之前低笑着，omega摇了摇脑袋可什么音节都没有办法发出，他没法狡辩他自己的确在Theseus的污言秽语之下变得更加敏感，病态的他喜欢如此低俗的对待，所有的一切都百分百满足了这位omega不愿告人的羞耻愿望；在没有人触碰的前提之下，他的前端直直的挺立着，顶端不断流出的粘液足够充分的告诉alpha他到底是有多么的兴奋。

一张一合收缩的后穴无声的叫嚣着需要更多，两根手指已经没有办法很好的满足这个已经饿了许久的omega，Newt的手指游走在Theseus的胸膛，他抬眼望着alpha的模样就像是一个刚经历情事的大孩子，充满着期待的眼神与粉红的舌尖。

Theseus早已硬的生疼，过往的日子里他都有想过如何去操弄这名年长者，意犹未尽的夜晚他侧着身体，握着生疼的阴茎，脑海里浮现的都是Newt迷离的双眼，高抬的臀部还有隐秘的后穴。

现在因为莫名的愤怒以及嫉妒心促使其付诸行动，他将这名因为热潮期而有些无力的omega从宽大的床上捞了起来，后者下意识的搂上了alpha的脖颈，任由其色情的掐捏臀部的丰满；虽然Newt高挑，但是他的肉该少的地方从来不会少，就像是天生alpha的容器一般诱人。

抬起眼眸没想明白Theseus要把他带去哪，下一秒微热的背部贴上了较冷的玻璃，带来的突如冷意让这名omega捡回来了不少理智，但是很快再被一个拥吻给消磨掉了所有。

没有任何反抗的机会，被翻了个身，他能清楚的看到窗外所有的风景，包括家族的后花园，也包括门口的那辆马车。现在Newt被Theseus死死的抵在房间的落地玻璃上，一条腿被架起，大开着胯下淫乱迷离的一切，能清楚的感知到黏糊的液体顺着大腿缓缓地流下，他喘出的粗气形成了模糊的迷雾附着在玻璃之上。

在野外有一条生存的秘诀，千万不要将自己的背部暴露给凶猛的野兽。此时此刻这只无知的母鹿就完全的交给身后的肉食猛兽，在其的操纵之下只能选择百分百的服从。

Newt低垂眼睑的刹那，望到的不仅是后花园里的花朵，还有站在门口楼梯阶级上徘徊着的另外一名alpha。他当然知道这个家伙到来是为了什么，但是现在无论是谁，只要好奇的往Newt的卧室看一眼，就能从大开的窗帘里看到Scamander家族的唯一继承人被一名卖春的alpha死死抵在落地窗上，腿间一片淫糜混乱，脸上闪烁的都是情动的粉红。

落地窗里水流不止的Newt，跟红灯区橱窗里的omega真的没有什么区别。他想要撑住自己的上半身，Theseus摁在他脖颈上的力度让其所有一切挣扎都变得徒劳无功，胸部挤在玻璃上变了形，明天来清理房间的仆人肯定能看到窗户上大片的指纹以及不明所以的模糊。

偏转过脑袋，仅剩的羞耻心在不断地敲击着他脑内紧绷的神经，Newt想要请求Theseus停下来这所有愚蠢的举止，这所有的一切都如同小孩子宣誓主权一般幼稚可笑，可惜所有的话语又被一个湿热的吻给硬生生掐断。Theseus总能很好的把握住年长者内心的缺口，他需要的是爱和亲吻，Theseus全部都慷慨的给予。

摸都不用摸都能明白Newt已经准备好了，Theseus扶住自己的粗长，在两片发红的臀瓣之间摩挲着，柱身故意擦过饥渴的后穴就是不进入，这所有的一切都让omega发出了细微的讨好声。Newt的大腿因为这一系列挑逗控制不住的发抖，倘若不是alpha一手掐住他的腰肢暂时保持平衡，他很有可能因为双腿无力跌坐在地面的毛毯上。

没有任何的预兆就挤了进去，里面紧致的感觉和先前妙想的没有任何的区别，反而更加的曼妙，怪不得那些追求者总是那么热衷于追求这名“上流的”omega，Theseus啃咬着Newt发烫的耳根如此想到；Newt的眼泪有一两滴不受控制的从眼角处滑落，被Theseus填满的感觉过于的美好，甚至让他产生了一种错乱——他真的和路边求草的发情母狗似乎没有什么区别，都是撅着流水的小穴请求粗长的阴茎进入。

“宝贝，你要是去做红灯区的omega，”Theseus每一次的抽出再深深地插入总能惹来身下omega一声尾韵十足的呻吟，“你一定能变成最为抢手的那个，我保证。”他舔吻着Newt肩膀上的深色雀斑，这些所有都是造物者最美好的赐予，脑海里闪烁过Newt穿女士大腿袜的情色场景，雪白的滑腻布料勒住大腿尽显饱满的放荡，抬腿举止之间尽显低贱的神圣。

“知道你的alpha每天提着发疼的老二就为了花上那么笔钱，好好地操你湿滑的后穴，或者让你张开嘴舔舐他们硬邦邦的老二，”Theseus扶住Newt的腰肢开始律动，因为节奏的快速有好几次Newt甚至将自己的面部直接抵在冰冷的窗户上，“他们会一边操一边夸赞你的放浪，夸奖你的放浪，”手游走在Newt的腰窝之上，他想要俯身去亲吻这一块迷人的凹陷，“你不是喜欢漂亮的裙子吗？他们会买给你的，只要你乖乖的躺着，对，主动掰开自己的双腿露出你漂亮的小穴去伺候他们就行了。”

Newt发出一声不小的尖叫，他扭过脑袋想不去听Theseus低俗的描绘，鲁莽的底层alpha直接贴在其耳边，往里面吹了口暧昧的热气，惹的起将体内的那根粗大咬的更紧，“你喜欢听这个，对吗？”Newt眼里杂着眼泪摇晃脑袋表示自己不喜欢，但是兴奋而又敏感的身躯充分的告知Theseus并不是这样。

这名在外难以攀附的omega在享受着卖春的alpha给他带来的极致快感同时，还不断请求着楼下的alpha不要突然的抬头，现在假若抬头的话肯定能看到他勃起的通红前端以及流水的后穴里满满当当的含着一根alpha的粗大。

“不仅会给你买漂亮的裙子，你所有想要的他们都能给你买。他们还会讨论着要不要给你的胸部打上什么漂亮的装饰，”Theseus他是一个卖身的alpha，见过不少和他一样身份卖身的omega，手再一次掐捏上Newt的胸部，爽痛的感觉让这名omega眯起了一边的眼睛，一丝呻吟从牙关里流露，“会给你的胸前装上各式各样的东西，在骑上别人阴茎淫荡的摇晃身体的时候，会响起色情清脆的叮当声，你喜欢这样吗，你想试试看吗，Newt？”

Newt咬着自己的指甲，嘴里嘟囔着什么他本人已经不能分辨了，Newt不知道自己是说了喜欢还是不喜欢，他只知道Theseus的粗长一次又一次的顶弄他的生殖腔口，有好几次卡了进去又很快的退出。这是前所未有的深度，尾椎升腾而来的快感让他头皮发麻，宛若电流簇簇的闪过全身。

殊不知自己早已松懈嘴边的最后防备，丢掉了对外的矜持，让那些甜腻耻人的呻吟荡在卧室里，伴随着淫糜的水声与喘息组成了情色的交响乐。

楼下的alpha等了许久也没有盼到Lily的出现，他根本不知道他那高贵漂亮的Lily正在低贱的卖春者身下尽显风骚，Newt甚至主动地伸出手指微微掰开自己右边的臀瓣，只为了更好的吃进Theseus的全部；他好几次被身后的alpha粗蛮的偏过脑袋进行缠绵的拥吻，好像他们是深爱的恋人一般，Theseus一边舔吻着Newt，一边惊奇的发现omega眼泪怎么都止不住。这些晶莹的液体就如同冰锥一般刺入他的内心柔软深处。

但是所有的柔情却再一次被楼下的alpha给消磨掉了，Theseus虽然是红灯区的卖身者，但是他觉得身下的omega其实不过就是上流社会里的卖春者罢了。他伸出手摸到了Newt黏湿的前端，刚一触碰到后者就微蜷缩着身体断续的射在了玻璃上。

明天来清扫的人肯定会大胆的猜测这里发生了什么，管不住嘴的家伙甚至会传出去，到时候上流社会都知道Newt被直接操射在家里的落地窗上。他哽咽着发出难耐的呻吟，因为高潮的突然到来让他的后穴开始呈现没有规律的收缩，无不在挑战着Theseus的理智，有好几次就射在了Newt的体内。

他将这名脱力的omega从玻璃上搂了下来，现在他身上除了百合花的气味，更多的是Theseus信息素的味道；Theseus冷漠了嘴角——Newt昨晚也是这么肮脏发骚的回来坐在床边，用那双勾人的眼睛忧郁而沉重的望着自己。

从湿滑的体内抽出粗大让面前的omega半眯开眼睛发出一声不满的哼哼，姜红色的头发微遮拦水光无限的眼睛，他的雀斑早已被脸颊的粉红簇拥。Theseus将其丢回到床上开始继续了新的一轮，而穿着粗气的Newt主动爬上了他的身体，胸口一片深红，他就像是最美的肮脏品，alpha如此想到，任由这名全身被情欲吻得粉红的omega扶住粗大的阴茎再一次吃的满涨。

此时的Theseus就如同一只发狂的野兽，不理智的思想永远跑在最前面，将他所有其他的理智给一棒打死，他十指扣住Newt的十指，发狠的在其耳边说着低俗情话同时却又温柔的吻掉停留在雀斑上面的泪珠，他的指尖抚摸划弄着发红的大腿内侧，惹得面前的omega扬起天鹅般美丽的脖颈发出呻吟。Newt搂着Theseus的脖颈，一次又一次的在这名alpha的脸上印下细密的亲吻。

这所有的一切就像是Theseus的春梦一般，等到这位alpha找到平日的理智，从床上睁开眼睛想要爬起来的刹那，才明白所有的一切并不是荒诞的幻想。睡在他旁边凑在怀里的omega头发乱糟糟，姜红色的头发有好几缕被汗液浸泡后此时黏腻的结成一块块，肩膀上脖颈上都是欢爱的痕迹，大腿上发紫的地区在无声控诉昨夜Theseus所做的一切。

更为惊讶的是，他发现自己现在还和Newt缠绵在一块，他疲软的阴茎依旧埋在omega湿软滑腻的后穴甬道里。他坚决外射，因为内射在omega的体内会成结，更加糟糕的是会让omega怀孕。

一种疯狂而又恐怖的想法突袭其混沌的大脑，空气中弥漫着残留的酒精味道，脑海里闪过了许多破碎的画面，他想起来了那张落地镜里倒映的Newt被操泪流不止的脸，想起来了手中抓捏姜红色头发的细腻触感，想起来了和Newt分享酒液的暧昧温存，想起来了Newt将其搂在其细瘦胸膛里的奇异感觉……

他瞄到了Newt藏在枕头后面脖颈上清晰的牙印，现在已经微微结痂，深红色的印记稳稳的落在腺体之上，鲜明的色彩对比灼伤了Theseus的所有。他此时此刻闻起来倒像是Theseus的归属品，体内的结应该已经形成完毕，Theseus犹豫了好一会才发现这是真实的存在。

他慢慢的从Newt的体内抽出，能看到之前被堵塞住的精液顺着来不及闭合的穴口慢慢的流出，色情的滴落在床单上，卷着被子赤裸全身睡得迷糊的Newt让Theseus想要再次欺身。但是alpha找回了肉欲之外的理智，他头疼的抓了抓头发，能大概的得知他们两个并没有睡过去多久，距离他们荒诞的标记性事也没过去几个小时。

今天刚好是他被Newt带走的完整的一个月，盯着omega脖颈上的永久性标记只感觉到某种变相的快感，但是油然而生的还有难以名状的恐惧。他拾起地板上的衣服一边穿上，一边不断地安慰自己，现在科技的发展程度，凭借着Newt的权力和财富，花点钱去除掉标记是轻而易举的事情。

他们两人都可以将这些发生的所有遗忘，亦或是埋藏在内心最深处的盒子里。这个月所有的一切都像是缥缈的幻境，等到Theseus反应过来的时候，自己已经穿好衣服离开了Newt的房子，回到了他以前每天都会待的酒吧。

里面的人一眼认出来了消失了许久的Theseus，他可是这个地区的大红人，红灯区的omega们赶紧抓着啤酒贴到这名坐落回沙发上的alpha的身边倾诉自己的接客遇到的不开心。Theseus闷了口威士忌，酒精暂时让他忘记之前的烦心事，也暂时不去理会心里还未来得及解开的乱麻，他一杯又一杯的喝着酒，现在有的是钱，他甚至慷慨的请了全酒吧的人喝酒，听着身边人士的笑话和吹嘘，单纯的希望所有的快乐能让脑海里不断浮现出来的人脸冲洗掉。

可是Theseus做不到，即便喝到看自己的手指愣是看出了十几根，他的脑海里总是浮现出Newt那双忧郁而又踌躇的眼睛，眨动睫毛是转化的灵动，以及深褐色的可爱雀斑，所有的一切都如同毒药早已腐蚀这名不懂何为情爱的alpha的心智。

金钱似乎变得有些乏味，而此时身边的omega笑着扯着Theseus的衣服，说他发达了穿西装了，这个时候这名烂醉的alpha才意识到自己穿的就是藏有那封信件的西装上衣，而他能感觉那封烫手的信封就在右边的口袋里。

他用几英镑打发掉身边的omega，在她们渐行渐远的欣喜尖叫声之中从口袋里拿出已经变皱的信封。明明他混沌的不行可是他却有矛盾的清醒，他不断尝试着平复自己的呼吸，手不受控制的轻微颤抖，根本不知道自己为什么紧张。

上面留有的百合花香已经不多了，他纠结了许久还是慢慢打开信封抽出那封信，现在他和Newt已经可以说是没有任何的关联，反正后者昨天还在起笔新的信件，那么这一封肯定也没有多大的意义，和半枯萎被扔掉的百合一样。

Clark推开嘈杂的酒吧就看到了沙发上突如其来回来的Theseus，他原本以为自己的好友会待更久一点才会回来。真的是诡异，Clark心里想到，喝的满脸通红的Theseus居然在看一封信，要知道这个家伙平日对这些信件都是采取嗤之以鼻的态度。

还未来得及拿着一瓶啤酒抓上一把杏仁坐在好友身边，就看到Theseus匆忙的站了起身，推开拥挤在走道上的人群，根本不理会他们的抱怨以及怒骂，就像是脱缰的野马一般头也不回跑了出去。更加诡异了，Clark再喝了一大口啤酒，那封信难不成还要了这小子的屌吗？

Theseus不知道自己喝了多久，他只知道自己推开酒馆门口的时候夕阳初挂，现在门外灰沉的天空，冰冷的秋风伴随着秋雨不留情的拍在这位alpha身上。他跑到一半就突然停在了半路，冷冽的空气塞满了他快爆炸的肺部，每一呼吸都是刀割的疼痛。

他清楚的知道这是通往Newt住宅的路，干净整洁的贵族街道上除了他这位将要被淋湿的可怜人之外，来往的都是高大阴沉的马车。全世界都是灰暗的一切，所有的一切由一个又一个的误会堆叠在一起，造成了无法逆转的后果。

做出了超出的事情，Newt肯定再也不想要看到他了，Theseus盯着地上的积水淡然想到，水面倒映出一张已经疯狂变形的人脸，Theseus眯着眼睛看了许久才发现这是自己。不过这样也好，他能回归见到Newt之前生活的正轨，继续充当伦敦地下红灯区最抢手有名的alpha。

他慢慢的走在红灯区街道，仍抱有最后的侥幸。今晚omega区域依旧是五光十色，暧昧而又色情的灯光四处散射，让冰冷无色的雨珠也流动着暧昧色情的光彩。今晚最为火热的omega赤裸着身体在橱窗前将手指伸入后穴里，嘴里发出妩媚的呻吟让台下的alpha更加眼红，他们抬高着价码只为夺得今晚一时的春宵。

这种香艳的场景没有任何办法勾引起Theseus的欲望，他感觉到一阵反胃，瑟缩起肩膀继续朝着alpha区域走去，他现在十分想念唯一的心灵依托点——第三盏摇晃的昏黄路灯，他现在只想靠在灯柱旁边抽烟，最好是上档次的柠檬薄荷。

抬眼，酒精的错觉还是活在梦里，Theseus并不知道，他甚至产生了一种错觉，一种回到一个月前那个启动所有荒谬事件的晚上，第一次见到Newt Scamander的荒谬夜晚。

在第三盏路灯下，昏黄的灯光晃悠着一个撑着黑色雨伞的人影，他背对着Theseus站得笔直，Theseus不知道他在如此冰冷的夜晚里站在那里多久了，也不知道雨伞后那人的表情又是如何。他是生气还是悲伤？Theseus不知道，也不敢去知道。

雨丝缥缈亲吻着黑色的雨伞，酒精的使然让这名alpha的感官可笑的放大，Theseus站在原地踌躇了许久，他知道是时候切断所有的联系而不是如此的纠缠，他没有足够大的筹码跟Newt进行这一笔豪赌。他握了握拳头，指甲掐入了手心，冰冷无感的手没感觉到丝毫的疼痛。

转身抬脚走了几步，踏溅在地板上的水花都如此沉重，扭头再望了眼孤独消瘦的身影，有种突如其来的鼓动让他迈开双腿，去他妈的一切。就像是世界末日一般，Theseus朝着那寂寞的人影跑去，然后将其狠狠地搂在自己的怀里，即便他会一把推开然后狠狠地给自己来一拳，但是他丝毫不去理会。

黑色的雨伞落在了地上，没有人在意，雨丝轻打在拥吻在一起的两人身上。


End file.
